A Hero Hurt
by ratgirl407
Summary: [The Two Princesses of Bamarre]This might be turned into a long Fic, Its as of right now a one shot. Addie gets hurt and Rhys comes to her rescue.


Disclaimer: I do not own "The Two Princesses of Bamarre" Gail Carson Levine does.

* * *

**A Hero Hurt**

Agonizing pain, that's all I felt. The gryphon that attacked me bit into me, it seemed like déjà vu all over again. I wish I had my magic tablecloth, but sadly I didn't. My shoulder was killing me. I brought blood-biter back behind me and stabbed the dreadful monster in its belly. I felt the gryphon halt its movements; I dragged the sword to the side of the wound I made. I heard the monster shriek in pain and let go of me. Pulling the sword from the gryphon I darted from the dreadful thing.

My shoulder screamed in pain as I clutched the wound. Blood steamed through my fingertips. I had to keep going I thought to myself

Another gryphon appeared in front of me, I swear I could see it smirking. It flew to me but I had blood-biter ready to strike once it got close enough. I swung my sword striking it across the chest; it fell to the ground with a thump.

"Rhys" I yelled as I attacked another gryphon "Rhys!" I yelled once again, my love was nowhere to be seen.

I felt something hit my back; I fell to the ground scraping my hands on the tough ground. I felt something oozing down my neck. I brought my hand up to my head to meet a sticky substance; the crimson color coated my hand. I shuttered as my whole body screamed out in pain, for someone to help, but this time I was alone.

Swoosh

Flap

Swoosh

There was a gryphon behind me! Oh where were you now Rhys? Where you dead? Would I be killed? I tried to crawl away but its claws grabbed me by my ankle. I cried out as I felt my bones bend and creak underneath the strength, I cried out in pain. What kind of hero was I? I had been defeating monsters and dragons ever since I decided to go on my quest for the cure to the grey death seven years ago.

And this group of gryphons would kill me and Rhys off. There weren't that many left, we took care of most of them already. I only hope that the remaining ones weren't feasting on Rhys' corps. Crack! There went my ankle; the sickening crack could be heard probably for miles. I screeched out in pain as the gryphon that was attacking me grabbed a hold of me in a bone crushing hug. It was literally crushing me. I let out a blood curtailing scream as I felt my bones crush together. This is it; I was going to die, great.

I heard a yelp from the monster. Then the hold on me loosened, I fell to the ground. Turning with what was left of my strength I saw the most spectacular thing. A cloud surrounded the gryphon's head blinding it. Wait cloud? Rhys! The sorcerer swooped down from the sky and attacked the gryphon. It yelled in agony as it dropped to the ground.

"Rhys" I said quietly, I didn't even think I had enough energy to say anything, I was so tired. I didn't even think that he had heard me.

He turned around to see me on the ground "Oh Addie" he said sorrow laced his voice, as he knelt by my side. "Addie" he said once again.

My shoulder, and ankle was killing me, then my head was pounding. I let a gasp of pain escape from my lips as I shifted to see him better. I closed my eyes to drown out the pain, but it just made it worse. I opened my mouth "Rhys" I squeaked out as my eyes let his.

I felt him slip his arms under my knees and behind my back, my head resting closely against his sorcerer's flame, it keeping me warm as the cold air whipped against my face blowing my blood coated hair.

"Are you doing okay?" I heard him ask. I glanced up to his face. "I'm doing okay, how did you fair?" I questioned him.

I saw him frown as if he was contemplating about what happened to him. "I got only a few injuries, but you should be worrying about yourself" he said griping me a little closer to his body, as if to say that it was going to be alright. I had no objection as I snuggled closer to my husband as I shivered.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him.

All he said was "someplace safe" I accepted the answer and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

I was staring at the sky when I woke up. I tried to move but felt someone push me gently back down. "Rhys?" I asked.

"Its okay Addie, stay still or you'll reopen your wounds" he said as he softly caressed my cheek, his thumb brushing against a cut that I got when I fell.

"I guess I really got hurt ne?" I chuckled, sure I was hurting, but I was alive. Why shouldn't I be happy? My smile left when I saw Rhys' face, completely blank.

"Addie" he started "you almost died. When I saw you laying there-" he cut off to grab my hand as his other still lingered on the scratch on my face. "I don't know what I would do without if you-" he didn't continue, we both knew what he was going to say.

"But I am here" I said quietly trying to sooth the worries of my husband. He still looked unsure, I covered the hand that was still on my cheek with my remaining hand and brought down to his other. "Let's say that when I feel better we do see those specters hm?" I laughed earning a pain in my side and a glare from Rhys.

"Addie" he warned.

"I'm kidding" I laughed again "We will wait until I am completely healed okay?" I asked.

"That's better" he said right before he pressed his lips to mine. Thank you Meryl for watching over me.

* * *

Should I continue to make this into a long story? Or keep it as a one-shot, If I get enough people who want a long story I will do it, so please review 


End file.
